walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clementine's Neighborhood
Clementine's Neighborhood is a small residential area just outside of Atlanta and is seen in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. After the car crash, Lee Everett makes his way through the backyard of Clementine's home while avoiding several walkers and eventually finds Clementine in her house. The two decide to head out and search for aid when they meet Shawn Greene and either Chet or Andre Mitchell. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia This sub-urban residential area is located just outside the city of Atlanta. It's a fairly quiet neighborhood, but is located next to Interstate 85, which probably causes some ambient traffic background noise. The neighborhood is also near a wooded forest area which aids in giving a more natural feeling to the neighborhood with the presence of trees and foliage. Clementine and her parents, Diana and Ed, lived in this neighborhood along with other neighbors which may include Sandra (Clementine's babysitter). Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "A New Day" After the car crash and the death of the police officer, Lee is chased by several walkers, forcing him over a wooden fence and into Clementine's backyard. Finding nobody inside the house, Lee enters only to find a pool of blood on the kitchen floor and beeps coming from an answering machine. He discovers a walkie-talkie in a kitchen drawer and is contacted by Clementine. She has been hiding in her tree-house while her parents are away in Savannah. Clementine suddenly screams and Lee is attacked by a now zombified Sandra. Lee is nearly bitten several times, but eventually kills the walker with a hammer given to him by Clementine. Lee promises Clementine that he'll look after her for awhile. Lee and Clementine decide to leave the house and search for aid. If the players decides to leave at night, Lee and Clementine will encounter Shawn and Andre. A zombified Chet will appear, forcing the four to flee in Andre's police car to Hershel's Farm. If the player decides to head out during daytime, Lee and Clementine meet Shawn and Chet who are trying to move cars that have jammed the streets. Once they clear a path for Shawn's truck, the four get in and flee the neighborhood, heading towards Hershel's Farm. Inhabitants Survivors (Formerly) *Clementine - a child living and hiding in a tree-house, found by Lee Everett. *Ed - Clementine's father. *Diana - Clementine's mother. *Sandra - Clementine's babysitter. *Andre Mitchell (Determinant) - a police officer that only appears at night with Shawn Greene. *Chet (Determinant) - a friend of Shawn Greene. Deaths *Police Officer - Bitten by walkers. (Alive) ''Shot in the head by Lee. ''(Zombified) *Sandra - Bitten by walkers. (Alive) ''Head smashed by Lee. ''(Zombified) *Chet - Bitten by walkers. (Alive, Determinant) Gallery Clementine Neighborhood.jpg Clementine Neighborhood 2.jpg Clem's Treehouse.jpg Trivia *The first meeting between Lee and Clementine takes place here. *Depending on what time Lee and Clementine leave her house to look for help, they will either encounter Shawn Greene and Chet, or Shawn Greene and Andre Mitchell (a zombified Chet would appear). *Clementine mentions to Luke that she hated her tree house. (Determinant) **However, her initial description from Telltale said that she spent a lot of time there. **In "Take Us Back", Clementine has the option to say the tree house was her favorite part of the house. *Clementine's house appears as a easter egg in The Last of Us. Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Locations